


这个杀手不太冷

by shioham



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Leon, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2020-10-19 05:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 20,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shioham/pseuds/shioham
Summary: 就是《这个杀手不太冷》AU。一发完。问就是想养小E了。





	1. Chapter 1

01  
格朗泰尔捂着受伤的肚子爬上楼梯的时候，看到两节白花花的小腿从三楼的楼梯扶手里伸出来，跨在那里晃来晃去。他抬起头，看到一个十二三岁的小男孩坐在那儿，金色头发打着卷儿，白皙的脸蛋干干净净，嘴唇像是红玫瑰花瓣贴在一起。格朗泰尔从来没见过这么好看的小男孩，尤其是他住的这栋楼里。他一下子就呆住了。  
“你是谁？”他问。  
“安灼拉。”金发小男孩说，指了指身后一扇紧闭的门，“我住这里。”  
哦。格朗泰尔想，寄养家庭。那对夫妻每年都从福利院领养很多孩子来收补助金，但是根本养不起。这一定是新来的孩子。  
“你为什么在这里？”格朗泰尔问，他抬起没受伤的那只手看了一眼手表，“凌晨两点了。”  
安灼拉瞪着自己的膝盖。  
“我被赶出来了。”他说。  
“为什么？”  
“马林先生殴打马林太太，”他气哼哼地说，“我告诉他蓄意伤害是刑事罪名，我就被赶出来了。”  
格朗泰尔哑然失笑。  
“就因为这个？”  
“因为这个。”安灼拉说，“你为什么显得这好像不是什么大事？他是个非常糟糕的人。”  
格朗泰尔没说话。马林夫妇除了领很多孩子骗骗社会福利金以外，其他杀人放火的坏事一样都没做过。在这栋楼、这个街区里，何止算不上糟糕，简直是耶稣基督在世了。  
“也许吧。”格朗泰尔说，他扶着扶手爬上了楼梯。肚子上的伤口沿着他的手掌滴滴答答地流血，浸湿了他的衬衫。再不给自己缝一针，他恐怕今晚就要交代在这了。他绕过安灼拉，这个孩子一看就是好人家的孩子，不知怎么进了福利院，又不知怎么被马林夫妇收养了。他过几个月大概就会走了。  
“你流血了。”男孩在他身后说。  
格朗泰尔回过头去，果然看到他身后的地板上滴了一路深色的血迹。  
“你受伤了？”男孩又问。  
格朗泰尔歪着头看着他。  
“对。”他说。没必要在这栋楼里还对一个孩子假装世界是蛋糕和云彩做的。  
他转过身去，继续走向走廊尽头他自己的房间。他用没受伤的那只手开了锁，肩膀顶在门上，吱呀一声、把门给撞开了。他闪进房间，刚要关门，却看到那男孩子已经站起来了，正对着他，看起来有点犹豫。  
“你需要帮忙吗？”他说，“我爸爸以前……是医生。”  
格朗泰尔挑起一边眉毛。“是吗？你可以喊他过来给我做个手术吗？”  
安灼拉咬着自己的下嘴唇。  
“不能。”  
格朗泰尔看着他的神色。不知为什么，他最后叹了口气。  
“来吧。”他说，“你帮帮我。”

安灼拉根本没在帮忙。他一进到屋里，就上眼皮打架下眼皮，歪在格朗泰尔堆满脏衣服的沙发上起不来了。格朗泰尔一边自己咬着皮枪套给自己处理伤口，一边无奈地瞪着他。一会儿之后，因为这孩子实在长得太漂亮了，又变成目不转睛地盯着他。  
“你是做什么的？”安灼拉已经迷迷糊糊了，还是坚持着问了一句。  
格朗泰尔瞧着他。“我是个杀手。”他说，“也是刑事罪名的。”  
安灼拉不说话了。又过了好一会儿，他又转过头看着格朗泰尔。  
“你只杀坏人么？”他问道，“还是好的坏的都杀？”  
废话，当然是都杀啊！格朗泰尔本想这么说，但是话到嘴边，抬头看到安灼拉亮亮的蓝眼睛，又卡住了。  
“……对啊，我只杀坏人。”他也不知道为什么最后这么说了。  
安灼拉满意地点点头，把格朗泰尔脏兮兮的风衣拉过去盖到下巴，睡着了。

02  
安灼拉赖在格朗泰尔这儿不走了。  
“就算你只杀坏人，私力救济也是错的。”第二天早上，格朗泰尔正在把枪拆开装进大提琴盒子里，安灼拉双手叉腰，站在沙发上教育他。  
“哦，‘私力救济’。你爸爸是医生，你妈妈难不成是律师？”格朗泰尔不为所动，两只手搂住安灼拉的腰把他提起来，搬到沙发的另一边，从他脚下抽出了自己的大衣。  
“对啊。”安灼拉说。  
真是见了鬼。“那你爸妈现在人呢？”  
安灼拉又不说话了。  
格朗泰尔不再问他，他穿上大衣，把大提琴盒挎在肩上，准备出门。  
“我跟你一起走。”安灼拉连忙跳下沙发。  
“你跟我走什么？”格朗泰尔说，“你回马林先生那里，他们没准在找你。”  
“他们才不会找我。”安灼拉说，伸手拽住格朗泰尔的大提琴盒带子，“他们这个月的补贴金已经领完了。”  
原来你知道啊。格朗泰尔想，这孩子也没他看起来那么不食人间烟火。  
“我怕你跟着我，下一秒就打电话报警。”格朗泰尔说。  
“我不打电话。”安灼拉保证道，“但我很饿。”见格朗泰尔看着他，他又补充了一句，“我昨天一整天都没吃饭。”  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他从来没什么古道热肠，但不知为什么，看着这张脸，他心软得特别快。  
“好吧。”他妥协了，“不报警，不许说话，我就带你去吃早饭。”  
安灼拉立刻开心起来，他低头迅速穿上自己的长袜子、小皮鞋，快步跑过来，又拉住格朗泰尔的琴盒带子，似乎怕他食言跑掉。格朗泰尔看着他这幅干干净净的样子，在心里对自己摇头。  
他带着安灼拉到了他和D先生约好的咖啡厅。D先生是他的老板，格朗泰尔不知道他真名叫什么。他给自己点了一玻璃杯威士忌，给安灼拉要了一份三明治和一大杯牛奶。安灼拉看起来有点抗议，但是想到自己答应不说话，于是乖乖开始喝牛奶。  
D先生把一张明信片和一排小塑料袋装着的子弹递给他，明信片上面写着新的任务对象的名字和地址，一角写着Monsieur R。  
“Monsieur R是谁？”安灼拉凑过头问。  
“是我。”格朗泰尔说。  
“这孩子是谁？”D先生问。  
“是我儿子。”格朗泰尔说。  
D先生的表情像在说屁咧，你怎么会有这么好看的儿子。  
“我是他的助手。”安灼拉说。  
“你多大了？”D先生问。  
“十八岁。”安灼拉面不改色心不跳。  
这句话简直比刚刚那句更像放屁。但是D先生没再管他，他只是看了一眼格朗泰尔。  
“不要惹麻烦。不然——”他说，指了指安灼拉，对格朗泰尔做了个抹脖子的姿势。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔说，面不改色，但在桌子底下攥紧了拳头。  
D先生走了。格朗泰尔带着安灼拉到了他要去的酒店，把车停在街对面，让安灼拉在车里等他，自己进去执行任务。这次的活儿完成得特别快，不到半个小时格朗泰尔就回来了。他打开车门，看到安灼拉坐在副驾驶座里，默不作声。格朗泰尔看到他手里拿着的正是任务对象的照片，现在照片上那张脸已经四分五裂了。  
“他也是坏人吗？”格朗泰尔给自己拉上安全带的时候，安灼拉盯着照片说。  
格朗泰尔不知道怎么回答。  
“我不知道。”半晌后他才说。  
安灼拉没有说话了。

他的沉默一直持续到晚上。格朗泰尔把他送回自己的公寓，又去找D先生领了今天的佣金。他提着一箱子现金回到家，看到安灼拉抱着自己的脚腕坐在沙发一角，若有所思，不知道是不是在思考今晚要不要告发谋杀犯。  
格朗泰尔把从咖啡店打包的晚餐递给安灼拉，然后自己在地板上坐下，打开装现金的皮箱。他从大衣里掏出一瓶酒，喝了一口，又掏出一叠牛皮纸信封和一只马克笔。他哼着歌，开始把钱分成好几摞，分别装进不同的信封里，然后往上写地址。他的字其实很好看，每封信封上的字体都不一样，有的是花体，有的全是大写，但地址都是同一个，而且都没有署名。安灼拉迟疑了一下，一边吃面包一边靠近了他。  
“福利院？”他有点吃惊地问，“我认得这个地址。我在那里呆过。”  
“嗯哼。”格朗泰尔说，因为咬着马克笔盖声音含糊，“巧了，我也在那里呆过。”  
安灼拉看起来欲言又止。“……为什么？”  
“什么为什么？”格朗泰尔说，“为什么匿名？为什么分这么多信封？我一次性都回答了吧：因为没必要让人知道是我寄的。”  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿。“为什么寄给福利院？”  
格朗泰尔耸耸肩，没抬头，继续写。  
“如果他们多点钱，很多孩子就不必要像我这样。他们可以去上个高中，没准上个大学，像你爸一样当医生，像你妈一样做律师。”他说完，笑了一声，把笔帽“噗”地一声从嘴里吐出来，像在嘲笑自己。“不过谁知道呢，也许还是像我一样，有了钱，第一件事还是拿去送给酒瓶子。”  
安灼拉没出声。等到格朗泰尔把那些信封都写好之后转过身，看到他又坐回了沙发上，继续吃他的面包了。瞧见格朗泰尔盯着自己，他也抬起头来看他。  
“我可以留在你这儿吗？”他问。  
格朗泰尔吃了一惊。  
“什么？我以为你刚刚不出声是在盘算着告发我。”  
安灼拉沉默了一会儿。  
“我改主意了。”他故作凶恶但没什么威慑力地，“你还在观察期。”  
格朗泰尔被他逗笑了。  
“那真是谢谢你啊，小米迦勒。”他说，决定不告诉安灼拉这个决定实际上是救了他自己的小命。“但我为什么要留你在这儿呢？”  
安灼拉不说话了。他的眉头皱了起来，看起来在绞尽脑汁思考。  
“我可以……帮你寄那些信封。”他指着那些牛皮信封说，“我还可以帮你装、帮你写。……它们还——挺多的。”他为了增加说服力补充道。  
格朗泰尔不置可否。  
“……我不管。”安灼拉急了，他把面包放在茶几上，又一次光着脚站上沙发，踩着上面的一摞衣服朝格朗泰尔走过来，“反正我无家可归。你不同意，我也不走。而且我要……我要……”他又一次抄起手臂，非常严肃但明显底气不足地、用下巴看着格朗泰尔，“……我要看着你以免你变得更加——危害社会。”  
格朗泰尔难以置信地瞪着他的脸。半晌之后，他爆发出一阵大笑。他扶着一边的五斗柜，笑了足足有五分钟，笑得弯下腰去，笑得肚子都疼了。我已经是个杀手了，我还能怎么危害社会呢？他边笑边咳嗽，抬眼去看沙发上气鼓鼓的安灼拉。  
“……你别笑了！”安灼拉被他搞得不知所措，怒喝道。  
“……好啊，好啊。”格朗泰尔喘着气说，终于笑够了。他定了定神，从地上捡起那些信封，朝安灼拉怀里扔去，把那男孩砸了个踉跄。  
“把这些给我寄了吧。”他忍着笑说，“你明天开始上班。”

03  
安灼拉就这样留下了。  
格朗泰尔有时也搞不懂自己，因为这孩子在他这里根本帮不上什么忙，他白天要乖乖去上学、晚上跑回来写作业。格朗泰尔还得给他买早饭、午饭、晚饭，有时甚至还要在早高峰送他去上学。  
“我以后要做大法官。”有一天早上，格朗泰尔的车停在学校门口时，安灼拉在副驾驶座上晃着腿说。  
“哦，好棒啊。”格朗泰尔讽刺道，“那你会成为第一个被杀人犯送去上学的法官。”  
“闭嘴！”安灼拉没好气地说，打开车门，一溜烟跑了。

格朗泰尔因为安灼拉打架斗殴被叫去批评的时候很憋屈。

“你为啥要打架啊？”格朗泰尔没好气地说，他的手机在裤子口袋里狂响，今天上午和D先生的见面马上要迟到了。

“他欺负亚洲同学。”安灼拉说，“他拿胶条贴燕玲的眼睛。”

“行吧。”格朗泰尔说，“那你的班主任为什么喊我过来？”

“我跟他们说你是我的新助养人。”安灼拉理直气壮。

格朗泰尔没办法，乖乖扮演一个练大提琴的年轻继父。那些老师们永远不会知道，他们办公室放过的那只琴盒里装着五只枪。

格朗泰尔以前经常不睡觉。他枕头底下放着两把手枪，方便随时随地起来火并。现在不行了，他每天十点睡觉，因为第二天要六点起来送安灼拉上学。枪也拿走了，因为总不能让十二岁小孩枕着手枪睡觉。

他真是给自己找了个大麻烦。

这么过了一个多月后，格朗泰尔一次出任务受了伤。他只揣着一只消音枪进了那间公寓，却被至少五个人堵住了。他没能成功杀了任务对象，自己却挂了彩。他从窗子跳下去摔在垃圾箱上的时候觉得肋骨一阵闷痛，暗自祈祷不要是骨头断了。他撞进公寓的时候满身是血，大衣内衬都快被浸透了。等他听到一声铅笔掉在地上的脆响，抬头看到安灼拉铁青的脸色时，才想起这儿还有个孩子在家。

“……抱歉。”他轻声说，“我吓到你了么？”

安灼拉摇摇头。格朗泰尔看着他快步跑到他放纱布和药品的抽屉前面，猛地拉开抽屉，那些药瓶和钳子被震了出来，叮铃桄榔掉了一地。

“……你搞什么啊。”格朗泰尔无奈地说。

安灼拉还是没说话，他歪腰捡起那些东西，朝着格朗泰尔跑过来。他的手抓住格朗泰尔的胳膊的时候，格朗泰尔才发现他在发抖。格朗泰尔觉得自己心里轻轻地软了一下。

“……你怎么了？”他小声说，突然觉得自己像是做错事的小孩，“你生气了么？还是害怕我？”

安灼拉不说话，把纱布拉开，两手环过格朗泰尔的腰去量包扎要剪的纱布长度，一会儿之后，两只细细的孩子的手臂却突然搂住了他。

“你别死了。”金发男孩低着头闷闷地说，格朗泰尔从上面看不到他的眼睛。

格朗泰尔愣住了。

“……你在怕我死掉吗？”他轻声说。

安灼拉没有回答。两滴水从他垂着的刘海底下滑出来，落在格朗泰尔一片暗红色的腿上。

等到格朗泰尔咬着牙把自己处理停当，拿了块毛巾把自己擦干净，一边换上新的里衣一边走出浴室，正看到安灼拉平躺在他的床上，还有点红的两只眼睛恶狠狠地瞪着他。

“你怎么不睡觉？”格朗泰尔说，“你在生气？”

“我在生气啊。”安灼拉说。

你刚刚还在哭鼻子呢，格朗泰尔想。他决定还是别提这件事。

“别生气了，大法官。”他说，扯出一个笑来，走过去坐在男孩旁边，“有什么好紧张的？我不是还在观察期么？反正我恶贯满盈，我要是死了，也省的你观察完再审判我了。”

“不许。”安灼拉立刻说，“你要等到我变成大法官，亲自审判你。在这之前——我还得盯着你——收集证据。”

格朗泰尔哑然失笑。

“是吗？”他说，“为什么对我这么宽容？”

安灼拉没有说话。

过了好一会儿，在格朗泰尔以为他不会再说话的时候，他突然开口了。

“我喜欢跟你待在一起。”

格朗泰尔愣住了。

“我以为你看不起我呢。”他说。

安灼拉没理他的话。“我以前住在马林先生家里的时候总是胃疼。”他说，“我现在胃不疼了。”  
“那是因为他们不给你好好吃饭。”格朗泰尔说。  
“我觉得你很好。”安灼拉认真地说。  
格朗泰尔苦笑了一下。“我不好。”他说，“谋杀是刑事罪名，你忘了吗？”  
安灼拉坐起来，两只少年人的小手抓住格朗泰尔伤痕累累的大手。  
“罗宾汉也是刑事罪名。”他说，“没人怪他。”

04

“你答应我吗？”安灼拉坐在副驾驶座上问。

这是之后的某一天，格朗泰尔再一次满身是血地回了公寓。一个小时之后，他们在深夜的公路上飞驰，后座上堆满了行李——他得搬家了。他本应该把安灼拉留下，因为这样一搬家，以后再送安灼拉去上学就要开两个小时的车了。但是这个孩子还能去哪呢？马林夫妇上个月也搬走了，不知所踪，不知道是否还活着。

“答应你什么？”格朗泰尔说，夜风呼呼地灌进车窗。

“别死了。”安灼拉安静地说，“等我长大了，你再上法庭。”

格朗泰尔没说话。他喉头一动，被夜风吹得眼眶发酸，差点落下泪来。

“快睡吧。”他说。

安灼拉果然一会儿之后就沉沉睡去。说到底，他还未满十三岁呢。

05  
他没杀掉的那位苦主终于还是找上门了。

他护着安灼拉躲进自己的浴室，感到左腿整个没了知觉，从膝盖以下像个血包一样拖在地上，只顾往下流血。他用几个椅子堵住了门，听到楼下警笛大作——不知道是哪一边的人竟然还叫来了警察。外面传来咚咚咚上楼的声音，这下好了，他要么死在这群人的枪下，要么只要在窗户露个脑袋就会被警察击毙。

“格朗泰尔，你的腿。”安灼拉说，他的脸整个儿都白了，但还是撑着一副镇定的样子，好像自己真的是个十八岁的助手。

格朗泰尔没说话，他举起枪砰砰打断了小浴缸和墙壁连着的地方，抬起那条好腿，一脚把浴缸踹到了一边。墙上露出一个大洞，竟然是空心的，正好能过一个人。

“你进去。”他对安灼拉说，“这底下是出水口，你滑下去就能掉到房子外面，那些条子会接住你的。”

安灼拉瞪着他。

“你不走吗？你跟我一起走。”

格朗泰尔没说话，他看着年轻男孩的脸，觉得这孩子可真好看啊，这么多天，生气的时候是好看，笑得时候也是好看。他天天说着要社会正义，但又说他觉得格朗泰尔是个好人。他怎么居然会对着格朗泰尔这样的人说这样的话呢？

“我不走了。”格朗泰尔说，他把安灼拉拎起来，就像第一天他把安灼拉从沙发一边拎到另一边一样。他把安灼拉塞进那个墙上的破洞里。“你走吧。听我说，安灼拉，小米迦勒，还没长成的阿波罗。你怎么样都不能一直和我待在一起的。你从这里滑下去，警察会救你。会有好家庭领你走，你会安安全全上学。”

“你在说什么？”安灼拉说。他的镇定一下子都没了，他的声音开始发抖了。他开始挣扎，想从那个破洞里爬出来。但是格朗泰尔比他的力气大，他按着他的肩膀不让他出来。

“对不起啊。”格朗泰尔说，“可能看不到你变成大法官了。”

“不行！”安灼拉喊道，他看起来快发疯了，“我们之前说好的，你等我长大了，我还要审判你的！”

格朗泰尔苦笑了一下。“我没有答应你啊。”

浴室门外传来更响的撞击声，他用来堵着门的椅子摇摇晃晃，很快就要被撞倒了。

“你是个混蛋。”安灼拉骂他，眼睛又红了。

“我就是啊。”格朗泰尔说，努力地笑了一下。他肚子上的窟窿还在冒血，他疼得直抽抽。他想这就把安灼拉推下去，但是突然想起了什么。

“你亲我一下吧。”他小心翼翼地说。反正他快要死了，把什么心思说出来都没关系。

安灼拉盯着他看。他脸上都是眼泪了，但是蓝眼睛从来没有这么亮，像在燃烧一样。

他伸出两只手扶住格朗泰尔的颈侧，凑过来碰了碰他的嘴唇。这触碰又浅又快，甚至不能说是一个吻。小学的男孩把鼻子悄悄擦过心仪女孩的发尾都不会比这更纯洁了。

但是格朗泰尔笑了。他把双手按在安灼拉的肩膀上，只是使劲一推，那男孩耀眼的金发很快就消失在通道的水流中了。

06

安灼拉被两个女警察用毛毯包起来送上车的时候，世界在一声枪响里结束了。

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +前篇：1 的后续，在某个格朗泰尔的世界没有“在一声枪响中结束”的平行宇宙。我也不知道这是怎么发生的，所以这是平行宇宙。
> 
> +纯搞笑的，又名《杀手奶爸联盟》（呸）

01  
做格朗泰尔这行的同事之间一般不社交。如果一定有必要社交要完成，多半最后都以一方或者双方脑门上的一个窟窿眼告终。格朗泰尔秉持这样的生活方式许多年，直到突然之间，冉阿让不知怎么成了他社交软件的最常联系人。

他认识冉阿让纯属巧合。这一年他们又换了个城市，近几年他们更换住地越来越频繁，全赖即将十六岁的安灼拉愈发喜欢掌控主导权，每隔一段时间，他就会盘着腿坐在格朗泰尔的沙发上分拣那些牛皮纸袋里的任务目标资料。

安灼拉：这个重刑犯可以，我查了，他的罪行本来应该做电椅的；这个也可以，他的谋杀指控五年前就该立案了。这个不行，这个不行，这个也不行……

格朗泰尔：我是杀手！我不能随便推工作！

安灼拉：就这么定了。

格朗泰尔：………

格朗泰尔抗议无效，业务范围日益缩减，不知怎么就成了一位迷迷糊糊的清道夫。在他们租住的又一间公寓被人一枪崩了煤气罐之后，连夜搬家再次提上日程。安灼拉转学第一天，格朗泰尔等在校门口接他，一抬眼看到一个挺高大的男人裹着一件大风衣站在门口，也在朝校门内探头探脑。这一看不要紧，格朗泰尔暗骂一声：这不是五年前他潜进某监狱时操场上那扛旗的壮汉么？

冉阿让明显也注意到了他：“怎么是你？你来干什么？”

格朗泰尔：“你又来干什么？”

冉阿让：“我劝你不要在这所学校里轻举妄动。”

格朗泰尔：“我也劝你。”

冉阿让摸腰带。

格朗泰尔也摸腰带。一边摸一边想不对啊我枪在车上我摸啥呢。

这下惨了。

下一秒，一个清脆的少女声音在门里喊：爸！

两人一起回头，看到一个十几岁的妙龄少女从校门里走了出来，甜美可爱、光彩照人，一路小跑，跑向冉阿让。格朗泰尔再看冉阿让：好家伙！这哪里还是那个监狱里块头最大的猛汉！转瞬之间，这男人脸上杀意荡然无存，只剩下和蔼微笑，比你姑妈烤炉里的苹果派还安全无害。格朗泰尔正目瞪口呆，又是一声大喊从校门里传来：

“格朗泰尔！”

格朗泰尔转过头去，看到安灼拉从校门里走出来，金发碧眼、昂首挺胸，穿着羊毛背心和小衬衫，严肃又漂亮得不像话。

他觉得自己一定笑得有点陶醉，因为冉阿让看他的表情变得有些一言难尽。他旁边的小姑娘奇怪地看了一眼格朗泰尔（格朗泰尔这才想起他的手还按在裤腰带上）。

“爸，这是谁呀？”她甜甜地说。

冉阿让也甜甜地笑了（格朗泰尔打了个寒战）：“是我以前的同事。”

安灼拉刚好走到格朗泰尔旁边。他皱起眉头：“这是你同事？”

在格朗泰尔担心他立刻报警的下一秒，女孩开口了。

“那你和我爸一样都是调琴师啰？”

格朗泰尔无语凝噎了一秒，看到冉阿让手边果真靠着一个盒子，像是琴行老板的工具箱。他想起自己后备箱里放着的那个大提琴盒，心下了然，冉阿让的盒子里大概也是几把拆装枪。

格朗泰尔：”……呃。对啊。我是调琴师。哈哈哈哈。”

冉阿让：“……呵呵呵呵。你没见过我养女吧。这是珂赛特。”

冉阿让：“怎么之前没见过你们？”

珂赛特：“爸，安灼拉是今天新来的转学生。”

冉阿让仿佛终于看到了安灼拉。他眼睛扫过安灼拉的脸、又回到格朗泰尔脸上，突然露出吃了一惊又仿佛恍然大悟的表情。他看格朗泰尔的眼神一下子变得分外亲切，也不知道是突然理解了什么。

“所以这个小伙子叫安灼拉？”突然慈祥的冉阿让说，“他也是你的养……”

“我是他的监督员。”安灼拉立刻打断了他。

冉阿让：“啥？”

格朗泰尔扶住额头。

安灼拉字正腔圆：“监督员，你明白吗？举个例子，就像被假释的犯人要定期报道、有人负责监督他们的改造情况和行为那样。”

他停了停，若有所思地盯了冉阿让一会：“顺便一提，我今天还学到了一个新术语，「团伙共谋犯罪」，意思是一个犯罪组织里……”

格朗泰尔：“好了啊！好了啊！安灼拉啊！我们走吧好吗！”

他拽住安灼拉的胳膊就要走。

冉阿让在后面喊他：

“留个电话号码吧！”他特别热情地说，不知道是在心里和格朗泰尔达成了什么单方面共识。

安灼拉（不知道为什么）恶狠狠地转过头瞪着冉阿让。

安灼拉：“我不需要重组家庭！”

格朗泰尔再次无语凝噎。

格朗泰尔：“我们走吧好吗！！！”

02

冉阿让最后还是不知道从哪里搞到了格朗泰尔的号码，但显然不是为了什么重组家庭。格朗泰尔第一次收到冉阿让内容为“她跳得太棒了吧！！（附一张珂赛特芭蕾舞课的照片）”的短信时万分无语，心想这位假琴师估计和他一样总是东躲西藏、无亲无友，平时没地方秀女儿被憋坏了。结果在他自己反应过来以前，他已经给冉阿让发出了十张安灼拉上周在某青少年社工组织演讲的照片。

冉阿让每十条信息里就有一句：她就像我生命中的天使。

格朗泰尔：呃。

冉阿让：我理解，我理解，不是每个孩子都像珂赛特那样出类拔萃。

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：（五张安灼拉期末全A表彰照片）

冉阿让此人感情非常充沛，连格朗泰尔这种尬点极高的人都要起鸡皮疙瘩。他虽然平日里享受用胡说八道的夸奖和外号把安灼拉逗到满脸通红，但叫他像冉阿让这么一本正经地抒发父爱，他是绝对做不到的。且不说他对安灼拉到底是不是父爱，光是冉阿让那种笃定自己肯定能看着珂赛特长大的自信心，他就望尘莫及。当冉阿让第三十次自相矛盾地在“珂赛特婚礼的时候我要给她订三层纱裙”之后问出“你说珂赛特第一次约会的时候我能不能拿着猎枪跟着”的时候，格朗泰尔叹了口气把手机扣在了桌上。

你真觉得自己能活到她结婚那一天？想得美啊！格朗泰尔在心里吐槽。再说了，他愁云惨雾地想，男孩子会长大、女孩子会长大。他们长得越大，越会意识到和你我之辈混在一起并非良策。你要给她订三层纱裙？算了吧！她根本不会给你寄婚礼请柬。

他这番自怨自艾也不止一时半会。今年以来，安灼拉似乎突如其来进入青春期。他十二岁时身高才到格朗泰尔的肚子，如今额头已然能碰到格朗泰尔的鼻尖。他曾经躺在格朗泰尔的床上或是一堆旧衣服里都能睡得香甜，如今却非要腾出一间房间做自己的卧室、还得把门锁拴上才行。（他们刚搬来时，格朗泰尔有一次摸进他的房间想看看有没有可能的窃听装置，正碰上洗澡洗了一半的安灼拉围着浴巾跳进来拿内裤，换来一声面红耳赤的怒喝：你不许随便进我房间！格朗泰尔被吓了一跳，嘴上还犯浑：干嘛？你怕什么？你是要给社会契约论写情书、还是对着人权宣言打飞机？安灼拉直接把门拍在了他脸上。）这段时间安灼拉更是勒令格朗泰尔不要再去接他放学，因为对于一个快十六岁的男孩来说，这实在有点太不成熟了。（格朗泰尔：哈？啥？成熟？你还想怎么成熟？下个月要我给你交养老保险吗？安灼拉懒得理他。）

这一切就是为啥明明现在到了放学时间，格朗泰尔还忧伤而孤独地躺在沙发上的原因。他扣在桌子上的手机又滴滴滴震动起来，格朗泰尔翻起来一看，果不其然，还是冉阿让。

冉阿让：我的朋友。

冉阿让：我感到非常沉痛。

格朗泰尔：我们的老板死了吗？

冉阿让：什么？不是。是这样的，朋友，我认为安灼拉在谈恋爱。

格朗泰尔：啥，和谁？卢梭？

冉阿让：……什么？……不是。珂赛特告诉我他最近和一个校刊部的男孩形影不离。珂赛特说：“那个男孩叫马吕斯·彭眉胥，长得挺可爱，鼻头上有一层雀斑，笑起来会脸红，实在讨人喜欢！”

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：你确定安灼拉不是为了找机会在校刊里塞上一篇自己写的两万字的评论文章吗？

冉阿让给了他一段饱含同情的沉默。

冉阿让：别太难过，我的朋友。

冉阿让：你那里有猎枪吗？

格朗泰尔：……我有三把。

冉阿让：好样的。

冉阿让好像还在发短信，格朗泰尔懒得看，把手机像投篮一样往远处一丢、咣当一声摔在了他的琴盒里。下一秒，前门响了，背着双肩背包的安灼拉，啪嗒啪嗒走进了门。

“你今天没有任务？”他看到格朗泰尔一动不动地躺在沙发里盯着自己，颇为奇怪地说。

格朗泰尔摇摇头。

安灼拉点点头。

他把鞋子在楼梯底下踩掉，登登登跑上了楼梯。格朗泰尔盯着他上楼，试图在那张板着的小脸上找出一丝恋爱的蛛丝马迹。谢天谢地，啥都没有。正当他准备松一口气时，脚步声又回来了。安灼拉蹲在楼梯上，脸从栏杆之间露了出来。他看着楼下的格朗泰尔，欲言又止。

“……有什么有趣的地方？”一向说话斩钉截铁胸有成竹的安灼拉用蚊蝇一样的声音说。

格朗泰尔：“啥？”

安灼拉：“……一般会去什么地方？”

格朗泰尔：“什么？”

安灼拉：“人类……”

格朗泰尔：“人类？”

安灼拉：“人类感到情感上的冲动和不理智的吸引力的时候一般会去什么地方？”

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：“呃。”

格朗泰尔：“你是说约会吗？”

安灼拉的脸红了。

格朗泰尔瞪大了眼睛。不知为什么，他感到好像两颗手榴弹在他耳边连着爆炸了一样。他一时间有点耳鸣、啥都听不见了。

“你谈恋爱了么？”他艰难地说。

安灼拉咬着自己的下嘴唇盯着他看。

“没有。”

他用很小的声音快速说道，从楼梯上站起来，像只兔子一样一溜烟窜回自己的房间了。

格朗泰尔坐在那儿，听着关门的“碰”的一声，好久都没说话。

03

格朗泰尔给冉阿让发短信：我难以想象安灼拉会谈恋爱。

冉阿让：冷静下来，我的朋友，神爱世人。每一个父亲都要面对这一天。神爱世人。

格朗泰尔：什么玩意，你信教了？

格朗泰尔：还有，我不是他爸。如果年长十六岁就能创造一个老爹，那乱世佳人和荆棘鸟都将成为犯罪文学。

冉阿让：噢。不好意思。我最近埋伏在一个教会里，说习惯了。

冉阿让：什么犯罪文学？

格朗泰尔：没什么。包含着两对刚好都相差十六岁的时运不济的爱情鸟儿罢了。

冉阿让：你为什么要把自己和养子的关系对比爱情故事？

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：……只是随口举个例子。

冉阿让：噢。神爱世人。

格朗泰尔：还有他不是我养子。

冉阿让：神爱世人。

格朗泰尔起了一身鸡皮疙瘩，不打算再跟神经兮兮的冉阿让聊天。他把手机扔到仪表盘的凹槽里。安灼拉今天突然大发慈悲邀请格朗泰尔载他上学，此时此刻，他正用一种使人迷茫的咬牙切齿盯着格朗泰尔的手机。

“是割风么？”他冷不丁说。

“啥？”格朗泰尔说，“谁？”

“割风。”安灼拉说，“珂赛特·割风的父亲。”

噢。格朗泰尔想，差点忘了，一个假名。“啊？哦。”他沉默了一会，思考为啥安灼拉看起来不高兴，“放心，袖珍忒弥斯，不是在聊什么「共谋犯罪」。”

安灼拉看起来并没有变得更高兴一点。

“我不是什么袖珍忒弥斯。”他过了一会儿之后说。

格朗泰尔打方向盘。“那你想做袖珍什么？”

“不是袖珍。”安灼拉说。

他看起来有点气鼓鼓的，有一阵子没说话。

他们快到高中门口的时候，安灼拉突然开口了。

“电影院是个好选择吗？”他用一种佯作漠不关心的严肃说。

“什么？”格朗泰尔愣了愣，差点开到绿化带上去。

安灼拉咳嗽了一声。“就是……我昨天问你的。”他的耳朵红了。

噢。格朗泰尔想。约会。安灼拉还在想这个。他确实是在策划一个约会地点吗？他看起来倒是确实不是在策划一个游行集会。

“……有点俗。”最后格朗泰尔干巴巴地说，他想象着安灼拉和另一个人，十几岁的青年学生，有一张模糊的脸，肩并肩坐在黑暗的电影院里。他们的手会摸到一起去么？“……不行。”他立刻补充道，“还有比电影院更容易暴露一个人的审美品位的地方的么？你想要一场约会，还是一场从选片开始的大失所望或者争吵？”

安灼拉眨了眨眼。“噢。”他说。格朗泰尔仿佛看到他脑子里有一个小本子，刚刚在电影院旁边打了个叉。

“音乐节？”他又说。

“不。”格朗泰尔立刻说，想象着安灼拉和另一个人，面容模糊，坐在音乐节的草坪上。安灼拉指着台上问，这是什么？另一个人说，这支摇滚乐队的核心是反集权。安灼拉于是笑了，说，哇，我喜欢这个。“又热、又吵，到处都是黏糊糊臭烘烘的小鬼和劣质食品。听我的，别选这个。”

“好吧。”安灼拉说，“换成古典交响乐团呢？”

“我不知道你什么时候开始这么关心音乐了。也许你想靠在椅子里打瞌睡？”

“博物馆？”

“你想要一个兜售历史观点的好机会？”

“好吧。画廊？”

“别了。人们总希望和彼此在艺术面前心灵相通，最后却发现彼此实在天差地别。”

“餐厅？”

“不。”

“公园？”

“不。”

“书店？”

“千万别。”

安灼拉沉默了。车子停在了他的中学门口。他叹了口气，转过脸来看着格朗泰尔。

“你对什么都没兴趣、对什么都不屑一顾呀，对吧？”

格朗泰尔不知道说什么好了。不是的，不是那样，他想。我只是对想象你和另一个面容模糊的臭小鬼没兴趣。但我又有什么资格对这一切不屑一顾呢？

安灼拉没等到回应，摇了摇头，下车去了。

04

格朗泰尔一直到摸进那间码头旁的仓库里时还在想着安灼拉的恋爱这件事。他因此走神了两秒钟，而两秒钟对他们这行来说有时可以是致命的。一颗子弹打断了集装箱里的上层支架，一排摞在一起的钢筋轰然倒塌。格朗泰尔躲闪不及，一整捆重重砸在了他的左腿上。格朗泰尔眼前空白了一瞬，脑子里咔嚓一声，然后是钻心的疼。操。他在心里骂了一句，这脚腕绝对是碎了。他疼得眼前发黑，手脚并用地趴在地上朝外爬。这个大铁箱子要散架了，他想，连同它上面的三个箱子。

他好像流鼻血了，下巴上全是湿漉漉的。在他爬出箱子的下一秒，整个摞在一起的结构轰然倒塌。好家伙，可怜虫，他想着里面的那个人，他的目标。但眼下他还要担心自己。他躺在码头的地砖上，这会儿实在爬不起来。他应该走的，虽然他崩掉了摄像头，但是这么大的动静，很快会有人来的。但他实在爬不起来了。

这时一束车前灯的光扫了过来，然后是刺耳的刹车声。我不认识这辆车，他想，但这也不是警车。驾驶座的门打开了，他看到了他的医生。他怎么找到这儿的？然后副驾驶的门也打开了。他看到一双穿皮鞋的细细的脚踝跳了下来，他朝上看去：啊，是安灼拉。他脸色煞白，就跟几年前他把他从那个出水口推下去时一模一样。他那时是不是还让安灼拉亲他来着？

我当时在想些什么啊。他想着，安心地昏了过去。

他醒来时已经躺在了自己的床上，他的医生已经走了，他的腿被上了夹板（喔，那里面应该没有安金属棍儿吧）、放在安灼拉的膝盖上。安灼拉皱着眉头，正低头把夹板两侧的弹力带子扣上。

“……嘿。”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉抬头看了他一眼。

“我今天晚上本来有节讨论课的。”他说。

格朗泰尔抿嘴。安灼拉看起来面色平静，好像之前那个脸色煞白地冲下车的人只是格朗泰尔的幻觉一样。他搞不清楚安灼拉是不是在生气。

“……呃。对不起。”他小声说。

安灼拉好像没听见。“咔”。他又扣上一个弹力带的金属扣。

格朗泰尔自觉好像做错了事，但又不知道是哪里错了。他不敢说话了、只是没啥底气地盯着安灼拉看。过了一会儿，他突然意识到不对劲。“不对，安灼拉，你怎么知道我在码头？”

安灼拉沉默了一会儿。

“……我在你的手机上开了「找我的iPhone」。”他极快地小声说。

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：“……你什么？”

安灼拉：“你知道的，你不愿意在系统里留下身份信息所以你的手机用的是我的邮箱账户，所以我就把这个同账户定位开……”

格朗泰尔：“不是。等一下，你怎么……？”

安灼拉：“有一次珂赛特·割风抱怨她爸爸在她的手机上开了这个功能，我问她这是怎么做到的，当然我知道这不是一个很好的方式我应该向你道歉但是我觉得万一碰到紧急情况这可以省去一些麻烦所以我……”

“……停，停，停——安灼拉，你语速快得我都听不清了。”格朗泰尔举起没打夹板的那只手，“没关系，我知道这个功能是怎么回事儿，好吗？只是……”他犹豫了一会，“……你为什么要给我开这个东西？”

安灼拉垂下眼睛，看向了别处。

“只是以防万一。”他说，“就像今天，我看过你的任务资料，我知道你不应该在码头的。我担心出了什么差错，所以我……”

格朗泰尔不说话了。他想起几年前那个对他说“你可别死了”的男孩脸上的表情，和此时此刻如出一辙。他觉得心里软了一下。

“这是你第几次这么干了？在我有任务的时候搜我的定位？”

安灼拉不说话。格朗泰尔从这个沉默里得到了他的答案。

“……嘿。你知道的吧？”他小声说，打算开个玩笑，“如果你协助一个罪犯逃逸那你理论上也是共谋了——是吧，大法官？”

“闭嘴。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔在心里叹了口气。我害得这个孩子变成了什么样的人呀！他想着。他不应该在这里，他应该有机会好好地长大，住在一间明亮、宽敞、稳定、买来的而不是租来的房子里，拥有一张并非造假的身份证件和一个并非造假的收养关系。他应该赢得一堆辩论或者论文比赛，拿一打儿大学奖学金，不必每学期换一间学校，每天都担心和他住在一起的人能不能回到屋檐下。他不应该像现在这样，过着在杀人犯的手机上偷偷打开定位功能、好在他结束后担惊受怕地接他回家的生活。

“你应该去上那节讨论课的。”格朗泰尔轻声说。

“我知道。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔盯着他看。这时候那些关于面目模糊的青少年的模糊的恋爱画面似乎不再可怖了。难道安灼拉不应该拥有这些吗？他对自己说。他应该去上讨论课，去和别人看电影，去谈笑风生，而不是在这里给我绑腿上的夹板。冉阿让说的对，这一天迟早要来的。

“嘿。”他说，“我知道有家餐厅挺不错的。”

“什么？”

“餐厅。那里的蛤蜊汤炖得挺好，还有烤小羊腿，威士忌混得是三个年份、而不是水。那里的音乐播放品味也挺不错的。”他停了停——这些够么？他想。他也不知道呀。又不是说他每天就有很多时间去收获约会经验似的。“如果你想……呃，约人出去。也许你们可以先一起吃个饭什么的？”

这下换安灼拉愣住了。他抬起头、重新盯着格朗泰尔。他的蓝眼睛睁大了，脸上出现了和刚才截然不同的喜色：“真的吗？你觉得那里不错？”

格朗泰尔叹了口气。“是啊。”他说。

安灼拉不说话了。他又低下头扣绷带扣了，但是似乎有些兴高采烈。

格朗泰尔看着他，觉得心里酸溜溜的。

“喂。”他说，“你知道吗，割风说他女儿第一次约会的时候，他可能会拿着猎枪跟着。”

安灼拉不明所以：“所以呢？”

格朗泰尔耸耸肩：“没准我也会做相同的事。”

安灼拉用力拉了一下手里的弹力带，格朗泰尔给了他一声惨叫。

05

冉阿让：“大事不好了！珂赛特谈恋爱了！！！！！！！！”

格朗泰尔：“？”

冉阿让：“和天杀的马吕斯·彭眉胥。”

格朗泰尔：“？？？”

格朗泰尔：“你又是怎么知道的？”

冉阿让：“我向你承认，我的朋友，我做了一件很不好的事，我在珂赛特的手机上装了……”

格朗泰尔：“噢。找你的IPhone。”

冉阿让：“……你也给安灼拉装了？”

格朗泰尔：“……没有。解释起来有点复杂。”

冉阿让：“总之我发现她在和那小子约会。”

格朗泰尔：“哦………”

冉阿让：“你可以借我一把猎枪吗？”

格朗泰尔：“神爱世人。”

觉得自己幸灾乐祸又莫名其妙地松了口气的格朗泰尔良心不安地放下了手机。这是怎么回事？他心想。所以谈恋爱的不是这位被收养的高中生、而是另一个？他应该同情冉阿让的，但他此时却露出了笑容。他不该为了安灼拉恋爱的传闻只是虚惊一场这么愉快的，对吧？他双手合十、握着手机放在肚子上，陷入了迷茫。人的情绪可真是奇怪呀。

前门响了，安灼拉放学回家了。

安灼拉：“……你为什么躺在沙发上傻笑？”

格朗泰尔：“解释起来有点复杂。”

安灼拉莫名其妙地看了他一眼，朝楼上走去。半分钟后，他又登登登地走下来了一点。

“……你的脚是不是好的差不多了？”他在楼梯上蹲下来，从扶手之间看着格朗泰尔。

“差不多了。”格朗泰尔说，“我活蹦乱跳的。”

安灼拉点了点头。“你想去那家餐厅吗？”他说。

格朗泰尔愣了愣。“啥？”

“就是你之前说还不错的那家餐厅。”安灼拉说。

格朗泰尔皱起眉头。“噢………可以啊？”他莫名其妙。他之前不是以为安灼拉在谈恋爱所以才给他推荐的餐厅吗？可是那个马吕斯·彭眉胥不是在和珂赛特·割风约会么？“……不过为啥？”

安灼拉耸了耸肩。“我得提醒你一下。”他说，“那家餐厅不能带猎枪进去的。”

格朗泰尔：“啥？”

安灼拉扬起嘴角笑了一下。在格朗泰尔能反应过来之前，他快速地站了起来，跑回自己的房间去了。

06

一些题外话。

格朗泰尔：“所以之前你和马吕斯·彭眉胥形影不离是怎么回事？”

安灼拉：“我的一篇文章超字数了但我想让他帮忙把它登在校刊上。”

格朗泰尔：“哈！”

FIN

一些可能没人好奇也没人想知道的事：

当然没有“监督员”这个职位，这是安灼拉捏造的，因为他想要听起来比“养子”更成熟一点，当然。  
他们确实没有任何正式登记的收养关系，他们有一大堆伪造的文件，有的时候格朗泰尔是他爸，有时候是他哥，有时候是他远房表叔。

这个系列可能还有第三章也有可能没有。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> +前篇：1 2 的后续，在某个格朗泰尔的世界没有“在一声枪响中结束”的平行宇宙。我也不知道这是怎么发生的，所以这是平行宇宙。
> 
> +依然是纯搞笑的，又名《格朗泰尔遭遇的一次电话诈骗》（不

01  
格朗泰尔决定退休了。  
阐明：格朗泰尔准备从安灼拉的监护人、助养人、伪造文件上的老爹、或者随便什么人的位置上退休了。  
他做了一个周全的计划：安灼拉马上要去上大学了，去巴黎。他将住在学校里，或者和随便什么租客住在一起（或者睡在图书馆里，因为这是安灼拉）。他将至少有三个月不会见到格朗泰尔。格朗泰尔给自己搞到了一张新的电话卡，等到安灼拉一上火车，他就会神不知鬼不觉地把现在的这张换掉。他现在住着的房子的租约只到下一周，他很快就会用下一张伪造的身份证件租一个新房子，最好离现在这座小城三小时车程以外。不，实际上，即使他只是搬到下一个街区，安灼拉也不可能再找到他了（如果安灼拉真的会找他的话）——当你一直用一些假的信息活着的时候，消失在人群中实在是太容易了。不过，当然，虽然他打定主意要从这个前途光明的小伙子的人生里消失，他依然保留着一些不切实际的恻隐之心：他拿来给安灼拉交第一笔学费的账户依然保留着，里面存好了并不太惊人但也足够安灼拉完成前两年学业和基本生存的存款。  
安灼拉此时此刻正站在他身边，检查自己行李箱上的信息牌。他对这一切一无所知。  
格朗泰尔打量着他。  
安灼拉已经十八岁了，俊美得出奇，瘦削得像一把刀、挺拔得像一棵白杨树。他已经变得和格朗泰尔一样高，甚至比习惯性勾着后背的格朗泰尔看起来要高得多。那头金发随着年岁的增长非但没有变成深色，反而愈发耀眼得像一团火焰在他的脸颊四周漂浮。瞧着他的模样，要说格朗泰尔心里不感到难过，那一定是假的。但他早就下定了决心：整整六年，和光明站在一起，只不过是他偷来的好运。现在安灼拉长大成人，最后一点需要他的理由也失去，他最好不声不响地自己消失，结束这孩子非同寻常的成长经历。  
“你真的不跟我一起去？”安灼拉检查完了行李，抬头问他。  
“我跟你一起去干嘛？”格朗泰尔说，“有人会在火车上把你偷了么？”  
安灼拉瞪了他一眼。“不会，格朗泰尔。只是我觉得……”他停住了。格朗泰尔猜他脸上的表情是“大部分新生都会被他们的监护人送到学校我很郁闷我为什么不能但是我不想这么说因为这显得非常弱智”。格朗泰尔看出他在紧张——说到底，他还是个十八岁的男孩罢了。  
他叹了口气。  
“对不起。我真的很抱歉——你知道的吧？”他斟酌地说，犹豫了一下，抬起一只手，轻轻拍了拍安灼拉的肩膀。“只是我讨厌大城市。我最讨厌巴黎。巴黎到处都是垃圾，空气闻起来很臭，一个咖啡馆里有十个小偷，还有很多条子走来走去。”这不是真的。他十年前曾经因为某个任务在巴黎住了两个月。他用脚把巴黎走了个遍。他喜欢那儿，他甚至喜欢蓬皮杜美术馆。他在巴黎租了一间带家具的小公寓，他现在还在交着租金呢，用的是他养过的一只猫的名字。  
但他不能和安灼拉一起去。他不知道安灼拉是怎么想的，但他可不想让安灼拉未来四年的同学看到他是被一个三十多岁、胡子拉渣、没精打采且形迹可疑的男人送进校门的。安灼拉蛮可以继续对他们说：我父亲是个医生，我母亲是个律师。这样明显比较好，和安灼拉的形象比较相配，而格朗泰尔，最好就不要在叙述里出现，悄悄退场即可。  
没错，反正他都是要溜掉的。  
“……好吧。”安灼拉说，“你反正什么都不喜欢。”他有些烦躁地说，看样子相信了这个理由，这让格朗泰尔觉得有些内疚。他抬起手看了一眼自己的手表。  
“我该进去了。”他说。  
“当然。”格朗泰尔说。  
安灼拉顿了顿。  
“你上次说的是真的么？”他说，“我在巴黎的时候……你不会再干这行了？”  
“千真万确。”格朗泰尔说，“我说了，我老板终于死了。”这话倒是真的。  
安灼拉点了点头，看起来放心了。他有一会儿没说话，格朗泰尔拿不准他是不是希望自己像那些真正的送他们的孩子去上学的父母那样拥抱他一下。不过格朗泰尔不敢。毕竟他拿不准嘛。  
“我走了。”最后安灼拉说，好像小小地叹了口气。“三个月后见。”  
“三个月后见，大学生。”格朗泰尔说，虽然他根本没打算三个月后见。“别在火车上被人偷走了。”他试图笑了一下。  
安灼拉又瞪了他一眼，拖起箱子、转头离开了。  
格朗泰尔看着他的金色脑袋消失在进站门后，突然有点后悔。  
他刚刚确实应该拥抱一下他的。

02  
格朗泰尔觉得有些难过。不过没关系，他本来就是经常感到难过的，这就是为什么他要喝酒。（在和安灼拉一起生活之前）  
他把藏在电视柜底下的那一整瓶马天尼都喝了——之前安灼拉一直不让他喝。他坐在地上，打了个嗝。他躺在地毯上睡了一会儿。等他醒了（这已经是一天后了），他就去找了他的房东，一个干瘦的小女人，把房钱结了，然后还了钥匙。安灼拉去大学后拎走了这里大部分的东西（如果你经常搬家，你本来就不会有太多东西。两个人的时候还多一些，一个人的时候就只剩下一个行李箱），格朗泰尔把自己的那个行李箱堆到了汽车后座上。他坐在方向盘后面，打开手机，准备把手机卡抠出来。  
一串儿安灼拉的消息。  
安灼拉：我找到了我租的公寓。  
安灼拉：我的室友已经到了。  
安灼拉：我有两个室友。一个比我高两届，在法院做实习书记员。另一个和我一届。  
安灼拉：和我一届的那个叫古费拉克。他爸妈要了我的联系方式因为他们说“这样古费拉克惹了什么麻烦的时候还可以联系到他的朋友”。  
安灼拉：你应该不想要古费拉克的联系方式吧。  
安灼拉：你想要古费拉克的联系方式吗？  
安灼拉：虽然我不惹麻烦。  
安灼拉：格朗泰尔？  
安灼拉：你没有回消息。  
安灼拉：你又酗酒了吗？  
格朗泰尔叹了口气。他的手按在卡槽上又放了下去。没事啊，他试图对自己说。这个男孩会没事的。他一级棒。他可是安灼拉。他不需要格朗泰尔存一个他室友的电话好保护他。他没事的。  
他正游移不定。他的手机又震了。  
他看了一眼。呃。别了吧。冉阿让——他可不想再看十条关于“珂赛特是个大学生了我真为她骄傲你看她今天是不是容光焕发（十张图片）”。然后他想起来冉阿让最近和本地的某一个警察做了什么假释交易，成了什么编外协助调查员，脚上还带着电子镣铐呢。他可出不了城，也送不了珂赛特去上学。格朗泰尔于是觉得稍微有点同病相怜，点开了消息。  
冉阿让：我很为珂赛特担心。  
格朗泰尔：为啥。  
冉阿让：她跟她的新室友好像相处得不太好。  
格朗泰尔：呃。  
冉阿让：她也不太喜欢那个新城市。她从小就蛮恋旧的。虽然她总是跟我跑来跑去但是每一次搬家她都很伤心。  
格朗泰尔：噢。  
冉阿让：她昨天给我打电话的时候哭了。我真希望我能陪她。  
格朗泰尔：啊。  
冉阿让：你的养子怎么样？  
格朗泰尔：  
格朗泰尔：他不是我养子。  
格朗泰尔切出和冉阿让的对话框，打开安灼拉的对话框，开始打字。  
格朗泰尔：我不称之为酗酒，我称之为一个失业者在暂时或者恒久的迷茫下为自己的精神提供的一种美妙的刺激。  
格朗泰尔：好啊，你发给我吧。  
格朗泰尔：如果你的室友不喜欢你我可以带着我的枪去吓唬一下他们的你知道吧。  
安灼拉：（全大写）格朗泰尔（全大写）  
格朗泰尔：好嘛。好嘛。开个玩笑。  
他把手机放在自己的大腿上，看着车前方的道路。  
只是一个过渡期，他对自己说。等到安灼拉适应了他的新生活，他会自觉消失的，肯定会的。

03  
格朗泰尔跑到了离他们原来住着的地方四十公里左右的一个小镇。他在当地的一间夜店暂时当了安保，这样他不仅有钱拿、还能有酒喝。安灼拉问他在干嘛，他说他在演《绿皮书》。  
“什么？”安灼拉说。  
“你多看点电影吧。”格朗泰尔说，“如果哪天你要去梵蒂冈做宗教多元化与种族融合系列演讲，我就给你当司机兼保镖。”  
安灼拉没回他短信了，估计是懒得理他。  
距离安灼拉开学已经过了一个多月，他们的联络频率正在逐渐降低。毕竟，那可是安灼拉，安灼拉本来就不是很爱回复格朗泰尔的垃圾话。他有时候一整天都不回格朗泰尔的消息，之后才解释自己在为课业奔波。不过，如果格朗泰尔一整天没回消息，很快就会收到安灼拉的连环轰炸：你在干嘛？你又喝酒了？你重操旧业了么？你打架时把手机丢了？

这样的消息一旦超过五条，格朗泰尔便会忍不住为自己辩白，说自己除了没交昨天的违章停车罚单以外是个百分百的良民。如此一来，他又忘了遵守自己从安灼拉一片光明的人生中消失的宏伟计划。谁让安灼拉在信息回复时间上是如此的双重标准呢？

不过，格朗泰尔安慰自己，他实在正在努力减少两人的交流，只是速度没有原先预想的那样快罢了。从一天的几十条，变成一天的十几条，在可见的未来，总会变成几天的一条，再到完全的安静。格朗泰尔的垃圾话越来越少，而安灼拉的确越来越忙了。在第二个月的时候，安灼拉告诉他自己参加了当地一个关于公共区域政见涂鸦的小研讨，研讨后来变成了一项经申请批准的小游行，小游行带来了更多年轻的朋友，年轻的朋友接着又汇聚在了一起。两周后，安灼拉告诉格朗泰尔他们有了一个社团。

“我做书记员的室友也在其中。”安灼拉说，“我们最近在帮他接触的一个移民案件做动议。”

“简而言之，你们是一个热衷于把自己更好地暴露在权力枪口底下的社团。”格朗泰尔以一个常年游走在社会暗处之人对结构讨论的天然疲惫嘲讽道。

安灼拉跟他吵了几句——也不知道他为什么这么喜欢和一个老是唱他反调的人吵架。吵了一会儿之后，他也就不说话了。这样的事情发生过很多次，毕竟，安灼拉那么忙。

第三个月到来的时候，安灼拉更忙了。他有他的社会活动，他的课业，他上蹿下跳的室友，以及其他格朗泰尔不知道他在忙啥的事情。他开始一连几天才联系一次格朗泰尔，而格朗泰尔很久不回复他消息时，他也不再急切地关心为什么了。终于，在一星期的沉默后，明显焦头烂额的安灼拉拨来一个电话向他道歉，说自己正忙于来势汹汹的学期末。

“明天差不多就结束了。”他这么说，“然后就是圣诞假期。古费拉克邀请我去他家里住一周——不过我拒绝了。”他沉默了一会儿，“你来接我吗？”

格朗泰尔有一会儿没说话。他心里产生了一阵小小的刺痛：他感到这就是那个时机了。

“我尽量嘛。”他轻声说道，用一种很久没使用过的温和且柔软的语调，“不过，安灼拉——就算我在半路被条子截下了，你还是可以去你室友的家里过节的。”

安灼拉发出一声雀跃的嗤之以鼻。“我当作你答应会来了。”他说，“好了，我得睡了。明早是我这学期的最后一门考试。”

“晚安，小米迦勒。”格朗泰尔温和地说，“祝你好运。我全心全意地祝你将来有一切好运。”

安灼拉随意地应和了一声，挂掉了电话。

格朗泰尔把手机从脸侧拿开，看着屏幕慢慢变成黑色。下一秒，他取出了自己的电话卡，在手里像弹一个硬币一样弹了一圈，吹了一声口哨，让那枚小卡片落在了路灯下的一个垃圾桶里。

04

冉阿让：圣诞快乐，我的朋友。

格朗泰尔：如果你给我发你和珂赛特其乐融融坐在圣诞树下的照片我就揍你。

冉阿让：？

冉阿让：不要火气这么大嘛。

冉阿让：最近怎么样？

格朗泰尔：不太好。

格朗泰尔：也不太差。

格朗泰尔：仍然稳定地处于圣诞节时人们的平均幸福值以下。

格朗泰尔：你有什么要分享给我的么？鉴于你问我最近怎么样。  
冉阿让：呃。

冉阿让：其实。

冉阿让：我最近在和一个人约会。  
格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：啥。  
冉阿让：就是我之前跟你说的那个我跟他一起干活的警察。  
格朗泰尔：  
格朗泰尔：我对我们执法系统的腐败程度感到震惊。  
冉阿让：为什么你听起来像你的养子？  
格朗泰尔：因为我在讽刺啊。（全大写）讽刺（全大写）

格朗泰尔：还有，他不是我的养子。

格朗泰尔：（全大写）不再是了（全大写）  
冉阿让：？

冉阿让：你还好吗，我的朋友？

格朗泰尔：我好极了。

冉阿让：你听起来前后矛盾。你在喝酒么？

格朗泰尔：圣诞快乐，朋友。

格朗泰尔：圣诞快乐。

05

圣诞节假期几周之后的某个早上，格朗泰尔接到一个电话。他趴在被子里，他昨天（又）喝醉了，这个时间一般来讲还是他的深度睡眠时间。他骂骂咧咧地把电话按在耳朵边上。

接线员：（报出一串假名和数字）这是您在邮政银行的账户么？

格朗泰尔意识到这是他用来给安灼拉留下未来两年生活费的账户。他有点清醒了。

格朗泰尔：呃。没错。

接线员：邮政银行察觉到您的账户上有（沉默了一会儿）显著的信息异动。

格朗泰尔：“显著的信息异动”？

接线员：住址、联系信息、联系方式的频繁变动。并且，您的联系信息关联的身份信息彼此之间有明显差别。

格朗泰尔：……哦。

接线员：根据（沉默）法国银行规章委员会发布的（沉默）银行储蓄账户管理条例（更长久的沉默和一些可疑的翻书页的声音）邮政银行向本地近民法院提出永久冻结您的账户。

格朗泰尔：……啊？

格朗泰尔：……不行。他们不能冻结我的账户。

接线员：我建议您亲自前往本地近民法院（报出一串地址）开具一份身份确认函，然后送至银行留档。

格朗泰尔：我不在本地。

接线员：我们强烈建议您亲自前往。

格朗泰尔：呃。

格朗泰尔：我认为我遭遇了诈骗。

接线员：（沉默了一会儿）您可以查到这个电话是本法院的登记在册号码。当然，（停顿）您也可以先致电银行以核实您的联系信息和身份信息是否有所差异。

格朗泰尔：

格朗泰尔：我想我最好还是不要那么做。

接线员：我建议您亲自前往。

格朗泰尔：我考虑一下吧。

接线员：我建议您亲自前往。

格朗泰尔：我建议你接着建议。

接线员：……

接线员：先生，请您相信我，这绝对是对您有好处的。

接线员：我真的建议您亲自前往。

接线员：另外，您到达近民法院后，请先联系我。

接线员：我的名字是公白飞。

格朗泰尔：好吧，公白飞。我会考虑的。

06

格朗泰尔拨通了一个电话。

格朗泰尔：“嗨，是公白飞，之前那个接线员吗？我在你们法院门口。”

格朗泰尔：“什么？稍等一下？好吧，我稍等一下。”

格朗泰尔：“没关系，不用道歉……半个小时？……好吧。我理解，反正我是法国人嘛。我在等着了。”

格朗泰尔：“介意我等的时候去旁边的咖啡厅买杯咖啡么？”

格朗泰尔端着一纸杯咖啡走回来的时候，一个金色的脑袋从法院门口突然出现。在格朗泰尔反应过来之前，他就被一拳揍翻在地。

格朗泰尔：安灼拉！我的咖啡洒了！

他没把这句喊出来。

按理说，一个像格朗泰尔这样的人，是很难被一个没有任何专业格斗技巧或超乎常人的体格的家伙打倒的。但他此刻只是坐在地上，愣愣地看着安灼拉。他手里的咖啡泼了自己一肚子，正在慢慢变凉。安灼拉更瘦了，又长高了，金色头发剃短了一些、正贴着耳朵。他满面怒火，气喘吁吁，眼睛发亮，俯视着格朗泰尔，像个天神。

“安灼拉，你哭了？”格朗泰尔讷讷地说。

07

十分钟后，他们面对面地坐在了那家咖啡厅里。格朗泰尔重新买了一杯咖啡，也给安灼拉买了一杯，还给他买了一块树莓玛芬蛋糕。安灼拉坐在他对面，他的眼睛是红的，很大程度上不是因为哭了，而是在格朗泰尔问完“你哭了？”的问题后被他自己怒气冲冲地用袖子擦得。他看起来还是很生气，而且有点难过，但是冷静了不少。格朗泰尔谨慎地打量着他，瞧见安灼拉这样，他觉得有些内疚。但他的半边脸还火辣辣地疼着——安灼拉可完全没手下留情——他不知道该说些什么好。

“呃……那个公白飞。”最后他说，选了一个听起来不太有害的问题，“那个公白飞是谁？”

“你还记得我跟你说过我有个室友在法院做书记员？”安灼拉说。

“噢。”格朗泰尔愣了愣，“所以我确实是遭遇了电话诈骗。”

安灼拉瞪着他。

“好吧，好吧。”格朗泰尔讪讪地说，“你们是怎么知道这个账户的？你应该不知道我用什么账户给你交学费才对。”

“我去找了负责这个的财务委员会。”安灼拉说。

“然后他们就告诉你了？”格朗泰尔耸了耸肩，“没想到我们的经济隐私是如此不安全。”

“……因为我告诉他们我的监护人失踪了！”安灼拉没好气地吼道。

格朗泰尔不说话了。沉默又出现在了他们之间，像一个涨满了水的气球。安灼拉看起来还是很想再吼点什么，但他又看了一眼格朗泰尔，他的神色说明格朗泰尔身上的什么东西让他忍住了这个冲动。也许是因为格朗泰尔明显的形销骨立，他黑眼圈很重，胡子拉碴，精神萎靡。安灼拉的嘴巴动了动，他似乎因为格朗泰尔这幅样子动了隐恻之心，明明他才是受委屈的那个，却看起来像是觉得自己做错了事。

“……你碰到了什么麻烦吗？”他小声说。

“没有。”格朗泰尔说。

“你的工作出了什么事？”安灼拉又问道。

“没有。”格朗泰尔说，“没有什么麻烦，安灼拉……”他顿了顿，“对不起。什么都没有。”

安灼拉不说话了。他的脸上闪过一丝明显受伤的神情，这意味着他为格朗泰尔找的借口用完了。格朗泰尔能感觉到空中那个隐形的水球又变得沉了一些，只要他稍微抬抬头，就可以碰到它的轮廓。

“那你为什么丢下我？”他终于问道。

格朗泰尔愣住了。

“丢下你？”他说，“不对，不是丢下你。”他下意识地重复道，“不应该这么说。这听起来像是你是个麻烦。不是，你不是个麻烦。我才是个麻烦。我只是离开了，人间蒸发，但不是为了丢下你。”

安灼拉抬起头来瞪着他。他看起来完全没明白。

“你说的在我看来只不过是用词问题。”他没好气地说。

“不是的。”格朗泰尔说，“我只是觉得……”他又停住了。他惯于胡扯的嘴巴再一次卡了壳，他实在不知道怎么说才好。“我只是觉得，没我在你旁边转悠会更好。”

安灼拉瞧着他。“为什么会呢？”

“这不是屁话么？”格朗泰尔不知为什么被惹怒了——可能是因为那个隐形的水球压得他透不过气了，可能是因为安灼拉那副确确实实好像在求知的表情。他怎么会觉得这还是个问题？“你难道不知道我以前是做什么的么？我是个杀人犯啊，安灼拉！你才十三岁的时候就知道我是应该进监狱的！你现在忘了么，安灼拉？你为什么现在看起来好像忘了？”

“那你为什么当年要带着我？”安灼拉打断了他，“你为什么不杀我？你为什么把我养大了？”

“因为你跟着我！”格朗泰尔说，“因为你要跟着我，安灼拉！”他顿了顿，“再说了，我当时难道应该放着你不管么？你当时才多大，比一杆猎枪没高多少！我应该让你一个人呆在那个破地方？”

“你倒是有不少善念。”

“我以为你十三岁之后就不用好人和坏人区分世界了。”

“你那时为什么要我亲你？”

“我是个傻帽。”

“我当时只有十三岁。”

“我以为自己快死了。”

“你是个恋童癖么？”

“什么？当然不是！”

“你为什么要把我养大？”

格朗泰尔不说话了。这问题好难回答，但其实也很好回答。他瞪着桌上的咖啡，安灼拉瞪着他。那两杯咖啡都凉了。

“……我需要你。”最后他说，“我需要你。好么？我把你养大，因为我需要你。这是完全自私的行为。”

“这是什么意思？”

“这很难理解吗？”格朗泰尔说，“被人关心、被人依靠，这难道是很容易的事情么？我不想要枕头底下老放着枪，我想要晚上有人在房子里陪我说话，我想要世界上除了保住小命和喝杯酒外还有别的可以关心的事情。你是个光明的小东西，安灼拉，很多时候看着你，让我觉得我不是生活在一个无聊、没指望、毫无意义的世界里。我把你养大，给我自己找了个麻烦，但却是因为我需要你。我为什么那时想让你亲我？因为我昏了头。我认为自己快死了，我想趁火打劫，骗点人世上的亲密。你看得出来吧？人世上的亲密对我来说是非常稀罕的东西。”他停了停，“你得到你想要的答案了么，孩子？这就是为什么我放任自己缠着你不放。但这不是长久之计，安灼拉，你已经不再需要一个伪造的父亲了——或者随便什么。我不该再继续这样了。”

他闭了嘴，瞧着对面的安灼拉。安灼拉很久没说话，格朗泰尔只好也一动不动，沉默地等待着对方的最后宣判。

“……格朗泰尔。”安灼拉终于开口时皱着眉头，似乎是在跟自己作斗争、要搞懂一件他（居然）不明白的事情，“如果我说我需要你呢？”

格朗泰尔耸了耸肩。

“哇，好新鲜啊。”他说，“这不是当然么，我给你交着学费哪。”

安灼拉抿了抿嘴。“我不是那个意思。”

“你的生活中显然还有很多事情。”

“的确。”

“显然有你的朋友。”

“确实。”

“有你的课业。”

“当然。”

“还有你的社会伟业。”

“这件事的正确称呼是一个‘社团’。”

“无所谓啦。”格朗泰尔说，“显然你拥有很多东西。我没有必要是其中之一，不是吗？你现在还想做大法官么，安灼拉？你没必要非把我先丢进监狱里才能做法官的。”

安灼拉看起来又被惹恼了。“也许我说需要你并不是需要把你丢进监狱的意思。”

“那还能是什么？”格朗泰尔说。

安灼拉又不说话了。他把手里的叉子猛地捅进了面前没动过一口的马菲蛋糕里，树莓酱被挤了出来，流了一盘子。

“算了。”安灼拉说，“我真不明白为什么我要花一个圣诞假期找你然后还坐在这里听你说这些废话。我要走了，格朗泰尔。”他边说边把随身拎着的一个简易文件夹夹在腋下，作势要站起来，“也许你从来没想过，我没有家人，也许你没想过没有你的善念我早就死了，也许你没有想过我……”

“等等，安灼拉。”格朗泰尔说，“你花了一个圣诞假期找我？”

安灼拉这时已经站了起来，又低头瞪着他，似乎为了他最后只抓住了这个重点而有些不耐烦。

“是啊，不然呢？你认为我整个圣诞节都快乐地坐在古费拉克家的客厅里吃蓝莓烤鸡唱圣诞歌么？”

“呃。”格朗泰尔说。我以为呢，他想着。他本想说我没想过你会找我，但这句话听起来未免太柔肠百转，让人起鸡皮疙瘩，所以他住口了。他又想到那个不满十三岁的安灼拉，睡在他的一堆旧衣服里，拉着他的衣角叫他带自己一起出门。他实在很难去想（或者避免去想），这个孩子——这个非常孤单但是一直又如此坚硬的孩子——也会在情感上需要他么？

“……但我终究是不太适合总和你待在一起的。”最后他说，“你有远大前途，安灼拉，我看得出来。你实在不该和我混在一起。我不在的话，你就是完全的光明磊落，你会习惯的。再说啦，我不喜欢做别人的污点，这挺伤自尊的。”

安灼拉沉默了一会儿。他不再往门外走了，而是只是低头看着格朗泰尔。他朝格朗泰尔靠近了一些。

“你忘了么？如果不是你，我可能在十二岁那年就死在某条巷子里了。”他说，“而且，我帮你挑过那么多档案，还开车去犯罪现场接你，我算什么完全的光明磊落？”他顿了顿，“你认为我还像十二岁的孩子一样愚蠢，看一切事情都是非黑即白的么？”

格朗泰尔愣住了。

“我不明白。”他讷讷地说，“你不是吗？”

安灼拉瞧着他。

“我的喜爱不是非黑即白的。”他说。

“啪”地一声，格朗泰尔听到一直悬在他们头上的那个水球破了。隐形的水流倾泻而下，把他浇了个湿透。

“你的什么？”他问道。

“我不说了！”安灼拉说。他“啪”地把手里的文件夹拍回桌面上，又转身坐回自己的椅子里去了。他的脸红了，“我说过了。”

“喔……”格朗泰尔愣愣地应承道。

他们有一会儿没说话，格朗泰尔在想象的精神世界里早就浑身湿透，因为隐形的水流带来的冷峭中打了个战。“……对了，安灼拉。”他突然想起了什么，“早就想问了——你十六岁那年，我把腿搞折了的那次——你为啥要穿西装打领结跟我出去吃晚饭？”

安灼拉的脸更红了——然后又变黑了。“我哪知道你说的‘不错的餐厅’是音乐酒吧？我就不该信你！”他没好气地说，“为了听你讲三个小时雪莉桶和橡木桶蒸馏酒的区别吧，我猜。”

格朗泰尔望着他气哼哼的脸，终于忍不住笑了出来。

“对不起啊，小家伙。”他说，“这次也是，真对不起。”

安灼拉懒得理他。

格朗泰尔瞧着他的脸看——这次终于放任自己的目光停留，描绘对方阔别小半年后的脸颊，如饥似渴。

“你最近过得好吗？”他说，真切地开始为自己圣诞节的失踪感到抱歉了。

“非常烂。”安灼拉凶巴巴地说。

格朗泰尔朝他笑了。他在自己的座位上侧过身，朝安灼拉张开一边手臂。

“我可以再骗点人世上的亲密吗？”他说，“你愿意抱我一下么？”

安灼拉白了他一眼。下一秒钟，这个业已成年的男孩来到他的身边，把他拉进一个宽广笨拙的怀抱里。

08

“呃，对了，安灼拉，你那个文件夹里是什么？”

“你银行的账户信息复印件和你之前用假身份跟我做的亲属公证如果你刚刚让我走了我就去报警。”

格朗泰尔：“……”

格朗泰尔：“……真的么？”

安灼拉（没好气地）：“你猜呢。”

格朗泰尔：“……对了，安灼拉，我突然想起来，你那个叫公白飞的朋友，他冒用法院名义给个人打电话是不是属于……”

偶然路过的公白飞：不要扯上我！不要扯上我！我被古费拉克胁迫帮这个忙已经够惨了！！！

09

格朗泰尔：我有点烦恼。

冉阿让：怎么了，我的朋友？

格朗泰尔：我现在搬到巴黎了。

格朗泰尔：我在这边一直租着一个公寓。

格朗泰尔：我现在跟我的“养子”住在一起。

冉阿让：这不是很好么？

格朗泰尔：我感觉有点儿不正常。

格朗泰尔：我是说，以前我从来没想过这事儿。

格朗泰尔：这可能是因为以前他只是个孩子。

格朗泰尔：现在他成年了。

格朗泰尔：他比我还高，而且他

格朗泰尔：很（全大写）结实（全大写）

格朗泰尔：（全大写）我是说很像那些健美的大理石雕像除了尺寸以外（全大写）

冉阿让：？？？

冉阿让：你到底在说什么？

格朗泰尔：（全大写）我觉得他很性感（全大写）

冉阿让：……

冉阿让：……

冉阿让：（全大写）神爱世人（全大写）

FIN

万强叔：你养孩子竟馋他身子，你下贱！

这个系列应该真的不会有下一篇了！不会了！怎么竟然写了这么多啊！！！！！（抱头鼠窜）

据说法国现在已经没有近民法院这个设置了，但是没关系，反正就是瞎编的电话诈骗啊（？）


End file.
